gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Batorhos/Request:Rule Round-up (Admin Only Vote)
As most of you know, I sweep the rules page monthly or so to clean it up. Yesterday, I found a lot of outdates rules, and due to the events, I'd like to request the following. *The User's Assembly be archived (stop using it, that is, because it's very outdated). *The rules be entirely rewritten, they are as well very outdated. Note that is the rules are rewritten, it will be based off the governmental system of the United States of America, but some things will be modified to make sense. The administrators must feel that these users should stop blaming them for every decision they make, like promotions, rule requests and so forth. The new rules will give administrators the ability to not have users breathing down their neck 24/7 about every decision they can make. And as a former administrator, I feel that you all are stressing the admins out. I know for a fact, that some of the admins have even considered resigning their powers because of you guys. You need to realize that this wiki isn't just all about you, but about others who want to have fun, and that includes the admins. The admins are everything from real people, to experienced users; trust me, there's a lot between those 2 that aren't covered. Kind regards, [[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'Batorhos']] Admins, please add your support, opposition, or neutrality below. :) Thanks for voting. 'Votes' 'Awaiting Responses From' Supporting Admins #CaptainGoldvane - I guess I support this, this will allow us to have some control on what happens. Although this gives us a bit much power, in the old days when the administrators before he had complete power, things were fine. Pip was in complete control, more than this, and it functioned properly, so this slight control should help us get this Wiki back to the non-chaos motion. #GenLawrence - Same as Gold. We need to get control over the wiki. The people want us to "do our job," so now we can do it. #Jarod Pillagebane — Drama has been taking over this wiki, and it's getting so bad that people are leaving! I mean, open your eyes! This is going from a fun community that writes plays, stories, and more to a hellhole of arguing, drama, trolling, vandalism, and disrespect for the administrative team that puts so much effort into helping this wiki stay as the second-to-top result that pops up in the drop-down menu when "POTCO" is entered in the search engine. Look around! Hardly anyone even edits pages or stories anymore! The only people that do are Law, Jack, Bator, Gold, Kat, Step, myself, and a few select users! We seriously need this; else-wise even more of the users will leave! Is that what you want? To cause so much drama, critique the admin team SO much that I know for a fact Goldvane, a loyal editor since July 2010, has been considering leaving due to the unacceptability of the disrespect the users give us!? It's simply ridiculous! And not to single John out, but on every single promotion blog I've seen, and I've looked through all the old ones, he's opposed—on Parax's admin request blog (he was Shade then), he, and I quot, said this: "Wow, I'm second at the leaderboard, I've been a member longer, and I've been an admin deputy before them too. Sense of humor isn't a reason to support them. Haven't I made big pages? The EITC Warring Period: A Full History, Quest: Vang's Legacy, Quest: Royal Navy Hiring, King John Breasly II of Great Britain, and more. I tell you about spammers and bad users. And I'm on here every day. I voted no, seeing as I exceed almost everything up there. All the bans I've had have been unfair, due to a certain admins' anger, as well as the one strike I've had, which was removed." Like, really? That just shows how users, and I am only using John as an example, disagree with eery decision the admins make. It's ridiculous, frankly. Also, whenever an admin or user confronts the users that do the aforementioned about it, they freak out and either caps-rage or curse. Example (a later comment on Shade's promotion blog): "What!? I do not!!!! Prove it! Send me messages! I admit I did it once before, yes, but then I voted yes in the end. That was on Shade's rollback nom (not the eating type of "nom"). I do not ask for powers!!!! I've never asked (with the exception of the thing I just said above)!!!" Honestly, it's ridiculous and this rule will put an end to it, which is why I glady support this proposition. Thank you. #Parax. - I'm tired of everyone hating on the admins. In fact, even if I was not an admin, I'd agree to this. Why, you ask? Because people hate on the admins constantly, then when the admins defend themselves, the haters try to justify themselves or say, "You guys hate on everyone for their opinions", even though they don't. Almost every day I see the admins being singled out or hated on by other users, even though the admins are just doing their jobs. Also, the admins have barely any authority, but whenever something isn't done without community consent, the users go, "OMG THE ADMINZ ARE LIMITING US! THOS STPID DICTATORS!"… you get the point. #Stpehen I am so sick of people hating on us. It seems whenever I try to stop a fight, they ignore me. I agree with everything the other admins have said above. Although, the user's assembly is already archived and I've seen nobody reference it in months. #Katbluedog I talked to Bator about this on minecraft. At that time, I agree with these ideas. I still agree with this blog. Jarod is completely right on what he is saying. #Jack Pistol - Sorry for the delay, I had a bunch of internet problems. Anyway I agree to archiving the Users Assembly so long as users still actually have rights and we don't just force our will upon them ( which I doubt we will ). I am entirely in support of rewriting the rules, I was thinking about making some sort of request for that recently, but when we do I think it would be fair to make an admin blog displaying all the new rules so that users can review them and discussions can take place, and where there are grey areas or controversies we can touch-up. I feel that an admin's duty is to manage the wiki and represent the users. We try to make the wiki better for everyone, not just us or just them, so I will oppose removing their rights to vote on certain things. We need to ensure that no drama takes place in the votes, but I think they should all still vote. I also think we need to keep to the system where users cant make votes, and they must be requested at the Seven Seas Court, as that works well. If only admins voted on many things it would not be ideal, especially with promotions, demotions and layout changes because anybody who is promoted needs to be well-liked and respected by the community and we can't change layouts to suit just us admins, the whole community needs to be happy. Opposing Admins #''Vacant'' Neutral Admins #''Vacant'' 'Further Updates' : Thanks to former bureaucrat, Jzfredskins and his help, I have begun writing a rough draft of the new set of rules that will be sent to administrators for further processing, polishing, and approval. If they do not approve, they can tell me what to add, and I will do so, and then send it back once again. --[[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'Batorhos']] 05:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC)